Self-Righteous Suicide
by Rhiannon10
Summary: Odd angsty little 1x2 vidfic. The supernatural part is just for the angel parts, that's all. And cause it's an odd artsy-esque thing.


Title: Self-Righteous Suicide  
  
Disclaimer, Claimer and Such: Don't own GW or the Song "Chop Suey!" by System of a Down.  
  
Notes: 1x2 vidfic, suicide mentions (DUH), blood, angels, other stuff. This is an odd little angsty type thing. Kinda PWP, but un-citrusy. The descriptions go with the lyrics below them. Oh, and I'm gonna try to do a 3x4 fic soon- if I can find the bloody song I want! ::looks frustrated:: Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
[Guitar music. Duo is sitting alone on the bed in his room. The camera pans 360 degrees around him as the music quickens. He is simply staring into the distance. As the singing begins, the scene snaps suddenly into a bathroom. Duo is brushing his hair as the music blares:]  
  
// Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable- You wanted to//  
  
[Duo is staring blankly at his reflection as he tosses his braid over his shoulder. His eyes are empty, devoid of any emotion. He closes them a moment, then the camera cuts to a close up of his open eyes. It cuts back and Duo is grinning at himself.]  
  
// Grab a brush and put a little makeup- You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup-You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?- You wanted to//  
  
[Music slows. Cut scene to Duo in the middle of the burned remains of a church. He turns slowly, staring at the devastation. As the music speeds up again, he screams in agony, and the scene cuts back to the bedroom.]  
  
// I don't think you trust  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE//  
  
[Duo is listening to the song on headphones, (dancing around while sitting a little) his braid mussed and beginning to come undone.]  
  
//Wake up  
  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
  
Grab a brush and put a little  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
  
Here you go create another fable- You wanted to  
  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup- You wanted to  
  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup- You wanted to  
  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?- You wanted to//  
  
[Duo is in blackness, all that is visible is from his chest up. (AN: He has a shirt on. Sorry, Duo fangirls and Heero.) He is staring straight at the camera. On "self-righteous suicide" he brings his hands into view. They are in loose fists and he opens them, revealing pools of blood. On the word "die" he looks up, his face pleading with something.]  
  
// I don't think you trust  
  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die//  
  
[Duo closes his eyes, bows his head, and lowers his wrists as the camera swings another 360 around him. When it returns to the original spot (on "cry") the camera cuts to Duo's view. Heero is standing before him with white angel wings. He is visible for an instant before the music speeds up again.]  
  
//In, my, self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die //  
  
[Duo is now on top of a hill, staring at the cloud filled skies, his eyes desperate. He screams each "Father" with a look of anguish on his face. On "into your hands. . ." he quickly crosses himself, folds his hands over his heart and looks up at the sky. On the second "into your hands. . ." he drops to his knees, still staring skyward.]  
  
//Father, father, father, father  
  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
  
Father into your hands//  
  
[He opens his arms slightly as if pleading for answers, still staring up. The wind blows Duo's hair away from his face as he stares upwards.]  
  
//why have you forsaken me  
  
In your eyes forsaken me  
  
In your thoughts forsaken me//  
  
[After the final "me" the scene returns to the blackness. Duo now has massive black angel wings and the camera pulls back slightly so his whole body is visible as he walks forward, blood dripping from his hands. He stops in front of Heero, who still has his white wings. Heero looks at Duo's bloody hands, then meets his eyes. Duo closes the slight distance between them and kisses Heero fiercely, his hands on either side of the other's face. After two seconds Heero disappears (on the final "suicide"). Another chest-up shot of Duo. He looks down, blinking, and a single drop of blood falls from his eye as the song ends.]  
  
//In your heart forsaken, me oh  
  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
  
In my self righteous suicide  
  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die//  
  
[Fade to Black.] 


End file.
